


The First Time It Counted.

by rightplacewrongtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Comfort, Crying During Sex, F/M, First Time, Sensual Sex, Unhealthy past relationship, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightplacewrongtime/pseuds/rightplacewrongtime
Summary: Just a man finally knowing what it’s like to make love.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	The First Time It Counted.

The two day on the bed, facing each other but not meeting each other’s gaze. Kita lifted her eyes and smiled, blushing,”You know, it’s okay if you don’t want to do this. I want you to do this when you’re ready.” Taking Alex’s hand, she gently stroked it with her thumb. Feeling him grasp her hand back tightly, she knew he was facing inner conflict. He finally shook his head, and murmured,”I want to do this with you. I just... don’t know how to do it how you’re supposed to.”

Furrowing her brows, she lifted her other hand and gently cupped his cheek, lifting his gaze to hers. She stroked his cheek and whispered,”It’s just me and you. I want you to feel good, this is all about you, okay? I know this isn’t your first time, but I want it to be special. I want you to feel like you have a choice. No pressure.” 

Nodding, Alex leaned into her hold, before squeezing his eyes shut. “She never did this with me. I don’t want to think about her, but she... she did things that won’t leave my head and- and I-“ he started choking up on his words before she gently embraced him, rubbing his back and whispering encouraging words. She nuzzled her face into his hair and said,”It’s okay. We’ll go at your own speed, okay?” feeling a nod against her, she pulled back slightly to rest her forehead against his.

He opened his eyes to reveal his sad green orbs. “I think I’m ready.” Nodding, she gently kissed his head before reaching his lips. They softly kissed, going slow with no rush. Nothing about the kiss was sexual, just two people embracing in an act of love. Pulling away, he gently tugged her shirt off. She helped, pulling off the fabric and briefly standing up to remove her shorts. She felt his gaze on her, taking in the sight of her near-nakedness. 

She felt her cheeks heat up, before locking eyes with him and asking,”Are you ready?” He took a deep breath before nodding. She gently took hold of the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted, giving him time to stop her if needed. When she reached his ribs, he grasped her hands to stop her. “I’m scared you won’t like it,” he answered her question before she even asked if. Shaking her head, she kissed his cheeks,”I’ll love every part of you. Please, trust me.” 

Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly took his hands off hers and leaned back on them, squeezing his eyes shut with embarrassment. Nodding to her, she started slowly again in lifting his shirt. Taking a moment to slide it off his head, she took hold of his shoulders and looked at his chest. 

Pale, with a few freckles here and there, but she noticed his prominent bones that we staring at her. She gently lifted her hand and traced his chest, hearing the slight gasp that left Alex as she traced him. She leaned in to kiss his collarbones before slowly making her way down his chest. Raising up slightly she saw he still had his eyes bound shut. Reaching up, she took hold of his face and murmured,”Please, look.” Taking a moment, he slowly opened his eyes and look at her. “You’re beautiful. I want to take care of you. Please watch, I want you to remember how you should be loved.”

Nodding, he shyly muttered,”Can I take off my pants?” Backing up to sit on her knees she nodded, letting him take them off himself. He stumbled as he took off his jeans, then leaving him in only his dark blue boxers. Seeing the outline in them, she was happy knowing that he was reacting nicely. Lifting her gaze to his, she took his hands and lead them to the clasp of her bra. “Take it off for me?” 

She let out a giggle as he hugged her tightly, not meeting her gaze as he undid her bra. Feeling it become loose, she gently tugged it off. “You’re doing so good, baby.” She sighed as she kissed him. He hummed into the kiss, before his shy hands gently traced down her shoulders to her small breasts. He broke the kiss to look for permission, receiving a nod before continuing. He gently groped them, liking the soft gasps coming from her mouth. He gently fondled them, his big calloused hands engulfed her tiny breast. He felt himself lean in to gently suck on her breasts, careful with his teeth and mainly using his tongue.

She gently grasped his head closer, murmuring praises as he gently felt her upper half. Pulling him off, she captured his lips in a needing kiss before gently tugging him down with her to lay on top off her. As their tongues tangled, she reached between their bodies to cup his growing bulge. Hearing a whimper into the kiss, she gently massaged his shaft, hearing him come apart. As she slipped her hand into his boxers, he broke the kiss and placed his head into her neck, releasing tiny moans as she worked him up and down. 

“So good,” she muttered,”You’re doing so good for me.” Feeling him buck into her hands now, she slowed down her ministrations to ask,”Would you like to put it in?” Feeling him still, she stopped stroking and leaned into his hair. He propped himself up on his elbows above her, quietly asking,”Can you ride me? In my lap?” Smiling, she nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips before sitting up. He pressed his back against the headboard, and she slid herself onto his lap, grasping his shoulders as his hands tightly held her hips.

“Ready?” she asked and he nodded. She slid her panties off and grabbed his shaft, gently pushing it between her folds. She sighed as it slowly entered her, a desirable burn evident as it slid more and more into her.

Alex grasped her tightly, head buried in her shoulders as she fully sheathed herself on him. He panted at the tightness and warmness of her sex. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he felt her kiss his neck before saying,”I love you so much.” He didn’t know why, but after she said those words he felt himself choking up, before the he broke and starting sobbing, grabbing her tightly and nodding into her skin,”I love you, I love you, I love you,” he repeated. 

Eyes widening at the effect of her words, she gently caressed his head, knowing that all acts of sex he had before this were all forced and non consensual. She placed one final kiss to his ear before gently grinding her hips against his. He groaned and grabbed her tightly before grinding back. She slowly eased into thrusting movements, moans being the only sounds being made in the room. 

He wiped at his tears, feeling the pleasure take over before he took in her appearance. Lips parted to let go of moans, her eyes half kissed as she focused on pleasuring them both. He finally took her face in his as he kissed her tenderly. 

This is what love feels like, he thought to himself as he cradled her face. 

No matter what, she thought into the kiss, I’m going to make this gentle man feel loved every moment we’re together.


End file.
